Raimei no Yuusha of Beacon
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: One Jaune Arc is frequently known and referred as a knight. Well, let's add some factors: Jaune was trained by the legendary partner of Pteragordon, he has his Aura unlocked, and he is more honor-bound! Also, AU!


**(HELLO, MY CHILDREN _!_ IT IS I, SUNDARKNESS2017! COMING TO YOU WITH THIS SPECIAL HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT AND- wait, what? What do you mean postpone it? Huh? Huh.**

 **So… uh, no Halloween? None for now!? Why!?**

 **Wait** **, stupid? Why is- okay, yes I see… No, I'm not busy.** **Do** **what?**

 **Kyoryuger? Now? Really? Okay…** **So… hey guys, it's me, Sundarkness2017. As you have read, I, unfortunately, must postpone my Halloween chapter.**

 ** _"BOO!"_**

 **I** **KNOW, I KNOW! *Ahem* Look, I might have to be late at that, but Halloween** **hard to think of something good. Or cheesey. Anyway, if you didn't understand what the summary said, this story will be mostly a side thing for me. Also, to the guy who requested for the idea for my Drabbles story, sorry. I can't do it due to one simple issue: no one is reading it. If no one pays it attention, I won't release a product for something not giving me views. So, now with that out of the way, let's get on to the story!**

* * *

 _T_ _en Years Ago…_

We see a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes as he walked away from a large house - actually looking more a mansion - as he carried a large bag, okay, more like dragging, while smiling. Next to him were two young women, both looking identical besides the eyes - one was green, the other was blue - as they also carried their own bags while smiling at him.

"Jaune, are you sure you don't need help?" The green eyed girl looked back at Jaune.

"Nah, I'm good- GAH!" Jaune tripped as he tried to catch up to them.

"Jaune, Glynn here is just worried for you. Come on, just admit it." The other girl berated him as she carried him on her shoulders, while Glynn picked up and carried Jaune's bag.

As Jaune pouted for his response, he said, "Look, sis. Can't I walk on my own? Please?"

"Jaune, look. As your babysitter, I have to make sure you and your sister are safe when we get back. I'm already finishing my _Huntress_ classes and because me and your sister are friends, I have taken the liberty to take care of you two." Glynn smirked as she pushed her glasses up.

"And by friend and gratitude you might hear she will say, she means she needs money." And Jaune's sister smirked back while Glynn flinched and almost fell.

"Be quiet, Jewel! Or do I have to ask about those pictures of your brother-"

"What pictures?" Jaune looked at his sister.

"N-nothing, Jaune!" Jewel glared at Glynn as the three went into the woods.

* * *

We see the trio as they finally finished making their tent. Or, more accurately, Jewel and Glynn arguing while Jaune is out looking for sticks. Basically, Jewel and Glynn were going to scout ahead to make sure there were no Grimm, but then Glynn made a remark about Jewel's weight when she landed on a Beowulf and it got crushed, then they fought each other, to the point where the Grimm just backed away when Jewel said something about a Grimm mask and her fists, which also included a shark, and some boy bands. The only thing that stopped then was when Jaune asked about what the word "bitch" meant. Jewel and Glynn then almost died when he said it, only for the two of them to scream and make Jaune promise to never say that forever. It took a lot of convincing and most of their savings for action figures and candy, but they were successful. Wow, you are still reading this? Huh? Oh, right. The story.

"Again, I say we must make sure the area is safe from Grimm." Jewel argued.

"And I say we just go somewhere else." Glynn countered.

"Look, I know this area is crawling with Grimm, but we promised Jaune we would teach him how to camp out and convince our dad that we, or more specifically Jaune, can handle ourselves." Jewel looked back as we see Jaune bringing back sticks and some dried leaves.

As Glynn sighed at her best friend's logic, even though she saw a safe area with fewer to no Grimm, we cut to Jaune as he went away to gather more sticks. As he looked forward, we see a hunched figure wearing a cloak drinking from water… while an Ursa Minor was about to strike him.

"Mister! Behind you-" Before Jaune can fully warn the figure, suddenly the figure flew, that's right, _flew,_ towards the other side of the river, next to Jaune.

"Hmm… thank you, young man. I thank you." The figure took off his cloak, revealing a man around his 50's to 70's, with greying hair, brown eyes, a 10 inch beard, and a wrist-mounted, gauntlet-like device that looked like a Pteranodon head, colored gold, blue, and black.

"Ah… ah… wait, the Grimm-!" Before Jaune can look back at the Grimm, the old man pointed his device at the Ursa, and then pulled out a battery-like device with the word, _"Pteragordon_ " on the back.

And then…

"Brave! In!" Suddenly, the man man pressed a hidden button on it, and inserted it into the "mouth" of the gauntlet, then a voice called out, _**"GABURINCHO, PTERAGORD~ON!"**_ And with the voice, _Samba music_ started playing as the man started to dance, more like move his feet and swinging his gauntlet along with spinning around too, and shot it at the Ursa as a robotic Pteranodon as it flew forward then bit the Ursa as it flew back towards the man, then _transformed_ into a man in a golden suit, a Pterasaur-themed helmet, with the visor covering the face with a silver mouth-plate inside the "mouth", two shoulder plates, a sliver and blue stripe running down from the left to the right, and golden boots and light gold sleeves.

"I am… the _Raimei no Yussha,_ _**Kyoryu Gold!"**_

* * *

 _Present…_

 _"Blugh!_ " We now see Jaune, older now, wearing the Ptera-Gauntlet on his right arm, white armor, a black to blue and orange hoodie, blue jeans, and a brown gauntlet on his left arm. Most noticably, Jaune had a back brace with golden straps on his… well… back, as well as a golden coat over his hoodie, but was fitted in with the armor, along with an odd looking sword on his back.

Also, he is barfing now into a garbage can. Smooth.

"Ugh… Why did I just ride on-" Jaune's words were halted as he suddenly felt more sick, and, well, he just ran forward to get to another garbage can not with his digested and now spat out food. And coughing out some vomit on two girls. As he ignored the complaints they voiced, he managed to reach the can and barf into it… only to hear a voice announcing that they landed at their destination and they must leave now. Rushing into the crowd to find another garbage can, Jaune tripped forward, accidentally spatting out the bile he was holding in his mouth. The crowd of people wisely rushed out faster to avoid the bile on the floor.

"Ugh… hurts…" Jaune carefully rose up, slowly walking out of the door, and looked outside at the destination he went to: Beacon Academy.

"Now… where do we go?" Jaune looked around trying to see any indicator. A sign pointing where to go? Nope, not seeing it. A map? Zilch. A young teenager lying in a crater looking sad and is a cute girl? "Huh?"

Jaune carefully made sure he looked presentable (hey, he may have just embarrassed himself for barfing, but that doesn't mean he can't be a good guy), he went over to the girl. Or more accurately, a cute, and I mean the kind like a puppy, girl.

Jaune then held out his hand, and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

The girl looked up at Jaune, and he had to admit, she is cute. Black hair fading into red at the tips, a Gothic look, and black stockings. She then looked up at him, then said, "Yeah. So, I'm Ruby."

"Jaune."

* * *

"And then she just straight up abandons me! Can you believe it? My. SISTER. Abandoned me!" Ruby shouted the last part. Jaune just chuckled at that, only for Ruby to pout at him, "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry. It's just… I just remembered my life back home." Jaune smiled while closing his eyes. Ruby looked at him curiously.

"What was it like?" Ruby clasped her hands behind her back.

"Oh, you know, a mom and dad, and siblings. Seven actually." Ruby almost stumbled at that. Seven?!

"S-S-SEVEN?!"

"I know. I was wondering how my mom survived." Jaune looked forward, as if he was remembering something pleasant.

"Hah, anyway, so, what's your weapon? I'm really curious?" Jaune smirked at that, and showed off his gauntlet on his right arm.

"Hm? That's it?" Ruby poked it, wondering what it does.

"Well, why don't you show me yours first." Ruby smirked at that, as if it was a challenge.

"Well~" Ruby then pulled off a metal box off her back, then it unfolded, showing a _gigantic scythe_ that Jaune had to admit, both worked really well and clashed from the sheer absurdity, as it stabbed the ground, "it's my baby, _Cresent Rose!_ " Ruby looked happy at the reveal.

"She's a highly customizable sniper scythe! With 25 mm. piercing bullets!" Jaune smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Cool." Ruby almost crashed onto the ground. Cool? COOL?! HER BABY WAS MORE THAN COOL! SHE WAS HER BABY!

"Rubes? You okay?" Said girl shook her head from her tirade.

"Uh, yeah. So, you gonna show me your weapon?" Jaune smirked, but then decided to show off something else.

"Here it is!" Jaune then grabbed his sword on his back and swung it forward.

"… That's it? A weird-looking sword?" At the response, Jaune deflated.

"… It was my old teacher's sword…" Ruby was just giggling at his reaction.

"Well, no matter what it is, I still think it looks cool." Ruby looked closer at his sword, and saw something peculiar, "Is that a hinge?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This. This was my teacher's, now my, sword, _Zandar Thunder!_ " Jaune presented his sword as if it was the most important sword in the world.

"Great! What can it do?" Jaune smirked as he unfolded the blade open, showing the blue innards and empty components.

"Well, ya see, I really can't show it right now…" Ruby pouted at that. A cool looking weapon and she can't even see what it can do?

"Sorry, Rubes. Maybe when we get teams, I'll show you!" Jaune smiled at his promise to his new friend.

"You have to!" Ruby also smiled at that.

"… So… where are we supposed to be now?" Both Jaune and Ruby looked at each-other as they wondered if the other knew.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"And I really wanted to see what his weapon does, but he wants to keep it a secret! Can you believe it, Yang?" Ruby looked at her sister, who had blonde hair as well, purple eyes, and wearing a tank-top with black shorts, as she smiled at Ruby.

"Uh-huh… and didn't you insult his sword?" Yang smirked, "And looked like you were gonna tear him apart if he didn't show you?"

"One, I didn't mean to! Two, I didn't wanna "tear him apart," I just wanna… see what his sword does?" Ruby answered.

"I believe ya, sis." Yang didn't believe her sister.

"Just be quiet!" Ruby pouted at Yang.

Yang just rolled her eyes before seeing something interesting, "Hey, Rubes? That Jaune guy…"

"Yeah..?"

"Blonde? Blue eyes? Looks like a knight, but a cute one?" Ruby raised her eyebrow when her sister said cute, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Well, look over there," Yang chuckled as she pointed towards Jaune… who was wearing a blue onesie with bunny slippers and a cute golden Pterasaur on the front with the words _"Gold, Cute, and Knightly!"_ on the bottom emblazoned.

…

…

…

"Yang, whatever you're gonna say, please don't," Ruby groaned.

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything," Yang smirked.

"Huh? Hey guys!" Jaune walked over to the two sisters as he carried a pillow with emblazed golden words that said, _"Hello, sandman! May I serve you?"_

"Nothing, just… girl stuff! Yeah, girl stuff…" Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"Okay!" Ruby and Yang were surprised at Jaune's instant acceptance, "So, uh… anyway, I-"

"Lemme guess, the guys didn't let you sleep there?" Jaune's smile cracked, giving them the answer.

"Sooo… you wanna sleep on this side?" Yang had nothing against that- after all, Jaune was just too innocent and had that aura around him that felt like childlike innocence- but even then, guy sleeping on the girl side. That's a recipe for disaster.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A shriek was heard as the group turned to see a girl with white hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes, and wearing a white, intricate nightgown. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and overall, well…

"Uhh… I wasn't, and couldn't sleep on the guy side, and-" Jaune wasn't able to answer with a shout of 'NO!' from the heiress, "Uh, okay. I'll, uh, just sleep at the cold floor…"

Jaune immediately turned around to the middle floor. However, Ruby wasn't having it, "You can sleep here with me and Yang, Jaune!"

Jaune turned around and faced Ruby, "Thanks for the offer, but I do not wish to disturb Miss Schnee here. If she wishes me to stay away, I will honor it."

"Hmph, looks like _someone_ at least knows to respect me," Weiss smugly looked at Ruby as she walked away to her sleeping area. Ruby was disappointed at this.

"Aw, it's okay, Rubes. Tomorrow, we'll finally get teams, and Jaune might be in yours!" Yang raised her arms up in excitement.

Ruby wasn't happy about the fact Weiss just made Jaune sleep on what possibly a dirty, cold, lonely piece of floor by himself, but she still was excited for it! "Yeah! I mean, all of us together in a team, and-" wait, did Yang just say 'yours'?

"Wait a second, you don't wanna be in my team, sis?!"

"W-wait, I meant-"

* * *

 **So, cliffhanger.**

 **Anyway, nothing else to say. At least I released this before November!**

 _ **It's now the 18th, Sun. Of November!**_

 **…**

 **FUCK!**


End file.
